bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Disintegrator-inator
The is a powerful but slow tower. It was the first inator to be replicated by the monkeys. *Fires once every 30 seconds. *Instantly disintegrates normal Bloons. (Does not do this to Capital Bloons, Bosses, and M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons.) Deals 5,000HP damage to things it cannot instantly Disintegrate. *Range of a 0/1 Super Monkey. *Deactivates all mechanical towers and buildings in its range for 10 seconds after firing, and resets their normal attack cooldown. *Explodes upon being destroyed, dealing 10HP damage to all nearby towers and 80HP damage to all nearby Bloons. *Costs $40000 on Medium. Path 1 Backup Generators Now, with these backup generators, this inator won't disrupt the local power grid as much! After firing, mechanical towers and buildings only take 6 seconds to reboot instead of 10. Each mechanical tower has a 20% chance of not getting deactivated in the first place, but if they are immune to being stunned this chance skyrockets to 85%. Buildings have doubled chances to resist deactivation. *Costs $18000 on Medium. Dual Cannons Twice the disintegrating, twice the fun! Keep your local power grid in check though. The Disintegrator-inator's firing is sped up to once every 16 seconds. *Costs $135000 on Medium. EMP Having your power grid disrupted is annoying, right? Why not disrupt the Bloons' power grid instead! The Disintegrator-inator can also deactivate M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons and mechanical-themed Bloons. Capital Blimps/Bloons are only deactivated for 3.5 seconds, and Bosses are only deactivated for 1.5 seconds. *Costs $100000 on Medium. Crippling Disintegration Not only can it disintegrate M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons now, but it also cripples survivors! The Disintegrator-inator can instantly disintegrate normal M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons. Damage dealt to Capital Bloons/Blimps and Bosses increased to 10,000 HP. If a Bloon survives a hit, it is slowed by 30% for 60 seconds if it is a Boss, and 40% permanently if it isn't. This effect stacks, but it is not linear and cannot reduce speed to below 5% of the Bloon's original speed. *Costs $400000 on Medium. Path 2 Dust Not to be confused with the Rust-inator. Disintegrated Bloons get turned into dust which blows around. Each particle of dust temporarily slows touched Bloons by 1%. Dust deals 0.01 damage per second per particle to touching non-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons. Dust particles only last for a few seconds. *Costs $35000 on Medium. Mass Disintegration It's a beam. Beams should effect everything they touch. If that was the case, then this beam would become too OP, so let's leave it somewhere in the middle. The Disintegrator-inator's attacks have a splash radius of about 10px. Additionally, the beam has a 15% chance to impact M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons in the way. *Costs $300000 on Medium. Ricochet Ball A bouncy orb of disintegration! How brilliant! Has a 2.5% chance of firing an orb of disintegration. The orb doesn't move very fast, but homes onto Bloons, and has its own range circle for homing. It also disintegrates all Bloons it touches, and will ricochet off of hit Bloons. It accelerates for every Bloon it disintegrates. After disintegrating 50 Bloons, it has a 10% chance to explode upon hitting, dealing 25HP damage to all Bloons in the range of a Big One, and occasionally giving hit Bloons random negative status effects. Each Bloon in the explosion radius has a 10% chance of getting disintegrated. If the Disintegrator-inator fires a Ricochet Ball, then all buildings and mechanical towers in the Disintegrator-inator's range remain deactivated, regardless of if the Backup Generators upgrade is purchased. NOTE: The Ricochet Ball only fully disintegrates things that the Disintegrator-inator can disintegrate. It deals 5,000HP damage to other things. *Costs $750000 on Medium. Instant Platypus Trap Looks like there were more Halloween props left over! The Disintegrator-inator has 20% larger range, and reduces duration of tower stun by 10%. It produces 1% more dust from destroyed Bloons for every tower in the inator's range. Improves disintegration orb chance to 4%. *Special - Skull!: Drops a skull on the path, dealing 50HP damage to all Bloons it lands on. Non-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons are indefinitely trapped if the skull completely covers their hitbox. The skull also blocks the path, preventing Non-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons from passing. Non-M.O>A.B.-Class Bloons will ram into the skull, dealing damage equal to 2√(BloonRBE / 2500). The skull has 100HP. All contained Bloons are released when the skull is destroyed. *Costs $500000 on Medium. Trivia *Isn't it obvious what this is a reference to? Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Towers Category:References